The Difference
by Jane Glass
Summary: What difference would it make if the team tried to help Robin find the mysterious girl they recently encountered? Sequel to G.L.'s Diary (for prequel, see profile). Rated T due to violence/violence reference. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: A good idea

Chapter 1: A good idea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, I'm just borrowing the characters and stuff and making a story out of it…you know, because this is fan fiction …. Oh, and I might bring my characters in, and I made them up…so I own them….**

**Authors Notes: Okay, so this is a sequel to G.L.s Diary, though it might have a lot to do with the other characters, I hope everyone is okay with that. And my characters, Kid Pirate and Shadow (I know, shadow monsters are overdone) play a big part in this story, too, (sorry again!) and yeah, there should be some action in this.**

**Please read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

**-A couple of days after the last part of G.L.'s Diary-**

"Robin, it is lunch time…Cyborg has cooked ribs and he has bought potato salad and bread…." Starfire says, standing in the doorway of the evidence room. "Maybe later…" Robin says, not even looking at her as he continued scrolling down the screen of the computer. "If that is what you wish…" Starfire says, turning and heading back to the front room, she sat down at the table where her food was already waiting, feeling the same way she always felt when he worked like that.

"What? He isn't coming is he?" Cyborg asks, and Starfire simply shook her head. "Man, is he crazy?" Cyborg muttered as he turned his attention back to his plate of food. "He's doing this just because he can't find Kid Pirate anywhere? Dude, talk about messed up. If we can't find Pirate, then it's because Pirate isn't causing trouble." Beast Boy says, looking worriedly at Starfire. "That's…not true, Beast Boy. It could mean that Kid Pirate is like Slade, hard to find. Kid Pirate could be Slade for all we know, that's why we should worry. We don't know who this person is, or how tough this person is." Raven says.

"Hmm…maybe we should help Robin then. If we all work, then the work will be easier." Beast Boy says, looking at Raven. "You know…that's good idea." Raven says, smiling at Beast Boy. "You think?" He asks, grinning and crossing his arms. "Yeah...just don't get too carried away about it, okay? It's a good idea, that doesn't mean that you have a lot of good ideas." Raven says, frowning slightly. Silence fell upon them as Robin walks into the room. He grabs his plate of food and his glass of tea, and then turns around again.

"You are not even going to eat with us? What if you chock while you're by yourself?" "I'll be fine." Robin says, walking to the hallway. "Hey, dude, we plan on looking for Kid Pirate too, so come back and eat!" Beast Boy says. "If I can't find Kid Pirate, or Slade, then why do you think that all of you helping will make a difference?" Robin says angrily, then turns and walks away. "Man, talk about a hot head." Cyborg says, shaking his head. "I guess we should have never let Kid Pirate go…." Raven says, looking down. Starfire didn't say anything as she picked at her food, seeming to have no interest in eating.

"Hey, just because Robin is frustrated and doesn't think we can help doesn't mean we can't." Beast Boy says, smiling slightly. "Now that's the best idea you've had all day." Raven says. "Oh, you're saying we try to help even after Robin said no? I'm all for it!" Cyborg says, but Beast Boy frowned at this. "Well, Cyborg, he never said we couldn't, he just said that it would be a waste of time." Beast Boy says. "But if he does not find anything, then he will be wasting his time. Come friends, let us begin searching." Starfire says, standing from the table. "Well, alright, I guess I can't eat right now, anyway…" Cyborg says, standing along with the others, though he had eaten more than the others had.

"Where would we begin?" Raven asks. "We would begin by typing in the right code and accessing Robin's files on the computer in the evidence room, of course." Beast Boy says, crossing his arms and smiling smugly. "And we could look for more of those shadow creatures." Raven says. "And I could use the computer here in the front room to watch the town, so if I see a shadow monster, I'll be able to tell you." Cyborg says to Raven. "And I shall help look for the shadow things with Raven." Starfire says, seeming happier now. "Well, if we all know our jobs, then let's go!" Beast Boy says, so Raven and Starfire head out, Cyborg goes to the computer, and Beast Boy walks to the hall to stand outside the evidence room. "I imagine my job is going to be the most exciting…" Beast Boy mutters, trying to think up a plan, because he knew that this was not going to be easy.

**Okay, so some of the characters don't act exactly like they should, I apologize for that, and I hope that no one will be angry at me for making Robin kind of mean, but he can be a bit short tempered.**

**I hope this was enjoyable, even if it is kind of about all the characters, especially Robin, but you guys like all the characters, right? I hope so, because I think I might do more stories after this one, sense the first was mostly about Beast Boy, and this is mostly about Robin…the next should be…well, I haven't finished this one yet, and besides, I can't let you guys know. ;)**

**Constructive flames are welcomed, but I can't stop you if your flame is unhelpful. **

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: A mess

Chapter 2: A mess

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the Teen Titans characters, but I have my own characters in this and I do own this story idea, but nothing else!**

**Please read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey, Robin, uh…you working on finding Kid Pirate, huh?" Beast Boy says after opening the door to the evidence room. "Yeah, and you being here is not any help, if you're here to tell jokes, then go away now." Robin says sitting in a chair in front of the computer, his plate of food was on a desk nearby, along with his cup of tea. "Why can't we at least try helping you? What makes you think that it would be useless?" Beast Boy asks, getting angry at Robins childish and stupid ways. "Because, I am smarter than all of you, especially because I've been doing this longer!" Robin says, turning to look at Beast Boy now.

"First, you can't say you're smarter, second, who said that you've been doing this longer?! I've worked with the Doom Patrol since I was ten!" Beast Boy yells. "And I have worked with Bat Man since I was nine!" Robin says, yelling back and standing up. "…I…I saw my parents die when I was eight." Beast Boy says. "…Go away." Robin says, turning around and sitting back down. "So what, you were trained to fight a year earlier than I was!" "And by Bat Man…" "Right, like Bat Man is really any better!" "Don't insult him! He is at least ten times better than the Doom Patrol!" "And this comes from the Bat's pathetic excuse for an apprentice!" "…Is there something you wanted?" Robin asks, attempting control his anger. "Just let us help." "No, it wouldn't do any good. You're just wasting my time." "Ugh…you're such an idiot!" Beast Boy says, leaving the room and going to his bedroom.

What was he going to do, now? "Hey, how is it going?" Cyborg asks from the doorway. "Um…there's no way he's going to let us help…I checked." "I thought we already knew this." "Well…I just wanted to be sure…I guess." Beast Boy says, shrugging. "Right…so how do you plan on getting into those files?" Cyborg asks, but Beast Boy just smiled. "You…want to barrow some tools?" Cyborg asks. "If what you mean by tools is stuff that can help me get in there undetected, and hack into his computer files, then yes, I'll barrow some tools." "All right, watch the camera in the front room, and take this so you can tell Raven or Starfire when you spot one of those shadow creatures, okay?"

"Right…." Beast Boy says, taking the communicator and heading to the front room, where he switched one of the small computers on, Cyborg already had it set to the cameras, then he switched on the communicator he had been given. "This is Beast Boy checking in." He says jokingly. "Yes, is there something you need, friend?" Starfire asks. "Cyborg told us he'd check to see how you were doing on your job, what is the latest?" Raven asks. "Uh, yeah, he's gone to get some equipment for me, I'm taking over here." "I see, well, keep an eye on that camera then, and tell us if you spot any shadow creatures." "Don't worry…I, uh, will tell you if I…find anything like that."

"Huh?" Raven asks, but Beast Boy had turned it off already, due to the fact that Robin had walked into the room. "What are you doing?" Robin asks, and for a moment, Beast Boy thought about telling him that he was talking to his mom…but Robin already knew that his parents were dead. "Uh…I was…talking to my brother…over the computer with the screen thing…." "You have a brother?" "Yeah…" "What is his name?" "Uh…it's Fred, but he…um…nobody knows about him, so…you won't be able to find him…not that that matters…" "No, it doesn't…if you have a brother, then why did you join the Doom Patrol?" "Uh…we didn't know we were brothers." "…But…how do you know he is your brother then?"

"Um…we're twins…so I…uh…twin connection." "…Really?" "Yeah…" "That's…weird." "Tell me about it." Beast Boy says, casually leaning against the desk that the camera was attached to, and feeing crazy. "Well, I came to see who you were talking to, so…I'll go now." Robin says, frowning as he turns and walks back out. "Sorry about that, friends." Beast Boy says, turning the communicator back on when he was sure that Robin was gone. "What was that about?" Raven asks. "Robin had entered the room. Don't worry; he thinks that I was talking to my brother, Fred." "You have a brother?" Raven asks. "Not that I know of…" Beast Boy says. "What…never mind." Raven says, and this time she was the one who turned off her communicator. "I think I must have annoyed her…" Beast Boy says. "Yes, it appears so. But may I ask something?" Starfire asks.

"Sure, Star, what is it?" "You…do not mind lying to him?" She asks, sounding upset. "I…I'm sorry…I didn't want to." "That is not true; otherwise, you would have not lied to him." She answers. "Star…" Beast Boy was at a loss for words at this moment, but upon realizing that she switched hers off, that didn't seem to matter anymore. "Good, now go make Cyborg angry, too." He mocked himself as he turned back to the camera. Now how were they going to get out of this mess? He hadn't thought of this, but even if he and the others did find Kid Pirate, would they all leave as friends? Or would they just…fall apart? Will Robin forgive them? Or will Robin and Starfire just be angry at him? What if they all ended up angry with him? Was he about to have to leave his third family? "What a mess…." Beast Boy whispers.

**Characters are slightly out of place, I know, sorry.**

**I hope this chapter was…acceptable.**

**Don't forget to review, you know you want to! **

**So, if a kind of mean review is a flame, then what is a nice review? Well, that is just great…we really need a name for that…. Well, point is, I accept whichever.**


	3. Chapter 3: Going away

Chapter 3: Going away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the Teen Titans characters.**

**Please read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

"All right, I got all the equipment that I think you'll need." Cyborg says suddenly, walking into the front room. "Thanks." Beast Boy mumbles, looking up from the camera. "I even put it all in this bag, so you will have an easier time carrying all of it." Cyborg says, smiling. "All right, the camera is all yours." Beast Boy says, taking the bags belt and putting it over his shoulder. "Okay then, be careful." Cyborg says, suddenly wondering if Beast Boy knew how to use the equipment he gave him. _That kid IS terrible with technology…. _Cyborg thought, but as he looked back up, he saw that Beast Boy had left already. "Well, maybe he does…." Cyborg says with a shrug before turning his attention back to the camera.

**-Beast Boy's P.O.V.-**

I headed to Robin's room then knocked on the door, it was going to be hard enough trying to get past his security, but I had thought up a different plan to get rid of him for a while, I just hope it will work. "What is it?" Robin asks after opening the door, he looked like he must have been working out and had just put his costume back on. "Uh, check your communicator…we have a message from Jericho, apparently some man is saying that he would like to meet you on the mountain." I say. "Hmm, a man in a business suit who just came up the mountain? That's weird. Well, it looks like the way he usually messages me, straight forward and to the point, some details…. All right, get the team together." Robin says, about to shut the door, but I pushed it back before saying, "Robin, isn't it a bad idea to send all of us out at once? Some of us should stay here, right?"

"Well, I suppose…alright, Raven and you will come with me." Robin says, then was about to shut the door once more. "No! I mean…uh, Raven and I? How about…Raven and Star?" I ask, holding the door back. "Why can't you come?" Robin asks, clearly suspicious. "I don't won't to even see that mountain after the time I climbed it. Come on, me and Cyber can stay here and chill while we guard the place from whatever. What do you say?" I say, smiling. "Hmm, fine. Tell them to meet me on the roof." Robin says, and this time I let him shut the door.I quickly head back to the front room, then stood next to Cyborg and clicked on my communicator to call Raven and Star.

"Yes?" Raven asks, followed by Star, "What is it?" "So I worked a plan out with Jericho, Robin now thinks that a man wants to see him and is waiting on Jericho's mountain. He wanted to take two people with him, so I convinced him to take you two." I answered, speaking quietly. "Well, our patrol was going nowhere fast, anyway. We'll be there soon." Raven says. "Robin wants to meet you two on the roof." I add. "We're on it." Raven says. Both Raven and Star turned off their communicators, so I did the same. "Wow, this isn't going to be easy is it?" Cyborg says, and then I turn to him, smiling. "What do you mean? This is going to be easy once Robin's gone!" I say, still smiling. "What about Jericho? Is he alright with this? I know you two are friends now, but…" Cyborg says, frowning.

"Um…he's fine with this." I say reassuringly. "He is? He might get in some big trouble when Robin finds out that it was really a fake." Cyborg says. "Um…let's hope I'll have gotten the information I need before then?" I ask, suddenly seeing a bigger mess. "Yeah, let's hope." Cyborg says, looking grim. "Well, come on, looks like Robin and the others are leaving." I say, watching the camera as they boarded the ship. "What?" Cyborg asks. "Since their gone, you can help me get into Robin's computer files." I say with a shrug. "Right, let's do this, then." Cyborg says, nodding.

I let him lead the way to the evidence/information room, and then he sits down at the computer desk and begins opening files, clicking certain buttons, and other uninteresting stuff. After a while he plugs a strange device into the computer and it begins making a beeping sound as he continued looking through files. I begin wondering when Robin would be back, so I looked at the clock on the other side of the room to see that thirty two minutes had already passed. We probably had an hour, more or less. "Might take some time to get the password…" Cyborg says, and I begin leaning on the desk.

"Try Bat Man." I suggest. "I can't just try a password and hope it works, he's got it so it'll set off several alarms, including an alarm in his communicator." Cyborg says, sounding a little annoyed. "Oh…" I say, not knowing anything else to say. Thirty more minutes passed in silence, and I was getting worried that Robin might be back. "Hah, I got it!" Cyborg says, smiling triumphantly. "What was it?" I ask, curious. It wasn't every day that you beat the password of Bat Man's apprentice. "Well, it was a combination of names and numbers, plus he had two different passwords. It was kind of fun." Cyborg says, now scrolling down the file that he had accessed.

"What?" I ask, not understanding how that could have been fun. He didn't answer; instead he continued looking in the file, so I leaned forward to read it too. With Cyborg scrolling, it wasn't easy to make out words, but I understood, we were here to get information on Kid Pirate, anything he knew might help, but we didn't want to spy on all his other information. He might have had information about Bat Man, or about missions he had once done, it didn't matter to us. Soon Cyborg stopped when spotting the name Kid Pirate. "Let's see, no real name, hmm, okay…wow." Cyborg says while reading, so I just sat down in a chair nearby.

"He doesn't know a lot about her, but he seems to think that she's got something to do with Bat Man…" Cyborg says, after a moment, then stands up, and begins closing things and putting his tools away. "That's it?" I ask in disbelief. "Yep, let's get out of here." Cyborgs answers, so I follow him out. "We have to go to Gotham City." I say. "Are you crazy?" He asks. Before I could answer that my communicator started beeping, so I grab it and switch it on. It seemed to be a message from Jericho, though the message was hard to read since the screen kept getting fuzzy every few minutes, but from what I understood, it read:

Robin just left, I tried holding him back as long as possible. Sorry about the screen problem, Robin did something and so that I couldn't send any messages for twenty minutes, but I seemed to fix it so that I could send you a message in five minutes. Sorry Beast Boy.

"Stop right there, Beast Boy!" I hear Robin call from down the other side of the hall. But was that a good idea? Maybe I should stop this… But hasn't it already gotten out of hand? "Cyborg, Raven, Star, stay here and obey Robin!" I say, already running. "Where are you going?" Cyborg asks, confused slightly. I didn't answer, but continued down the hall, and then to the front room. "Beast Boy, get back here!" Robin yells after me. "Be careful, friend." Starfire says. "See you soon, Garfield…" Raven says. "Don't get to use of staying away!" Cyborg calls out. By now I was flying out the door as a bird and Robin was still trying to keep up, but he wouldn't succeed. But what was I doing? I was leaving my home…wasn't I? Would Robin agree to let me come back later? I suppose I'll find out when I try to come back later. Or was I even going to come back?

**Sorry about the long wait.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews will be appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4: The journey begins

Chapter 4: The journey begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the Teen Titans characters.**

**A.N.: I hope this story isn't getting boring, I think they'll be some action soon, but I can't promise anything…this story has a mind of its own.**

**Please read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Mostly following Beast Boy's side-**

Well, his plan was quite brilliant so far…. People shoved past him, trying to get on different trains, he actually didn't know what train he needed to be on, so he just stood there as it rained, looking around at the signs overhead. "Beast Boy, stop!" He heard someone call and he was getting ready to run when he saw that it was Raven, and she was alone. Soon she was standing a foot or two away, looking at him warily from under her hood.

"What are you doing here?" Beast Boy asks, staring at her. "I came to help." Raven replies. Beast Boy could kick himself for thinking that this might have been a trap, but it might be…. "You plan on bringing me back to the T-tower, don't you?" He asks, looking at her suspiciously. "No…when it comes to choice between the Teen Titans or you, what do you think I'd pick?" Raven asks in return, pulling her hood off.

"How'd you find me?" Beast Boy asks after a moment, relaxing slightly at the sincerity in her eyes. "Cyborg told me you planned to go to Gotham, so I was flying over some places you could take to get to Gotham, since you can't drive. It wasn't hard, but that may be because I kind of know how you think." Raven says, smiling slightly. "Ah, great…I'm an open book…. So where does Robin and the others think you are?" Beast Boy asks. "Looking for you, of course; I told them I'd tell them if I found you." Raven says with a shrug.

"Thank you…I think…but even I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I don't know how I plan on meeting the Bat Man and asking him something along the lines of 'hey, you remember your old apprentice, yeah, we're looking for her', how would he respond even if I did get in contact with him? I'm such an idiot for not thinking this through earlier…and what does what Robin think now? Does he think I'm helping this 'Kid Pirate'?" Beast Boy says, sighing in frustration.

Raven couldn't help but notice how different Beast Boy was acting lately, she knew he could be serious, but…this was different…more mature of him. "Didn't you once say that you were dumb enough to try anything?" Raven asks as she looked up, the rain was coming to an end. Beast Boy laughed, and Raven smiled at the familiar sound. "I did…so I guess I'll at least try." Beast Boy replies, turning to look at the signs. He begins walking, then stops and turns to look at Raven again. "Could you help me though?" He asks.

"I said I'd come here to help, didn't I?" She asks in return. "Thanks…" Beast Boy says quietly as they start walking, neither of them really knowing where they were going, but wherever they were going, they'd go there together. It'd be a long journey, but an enjoyable one.

**Alright, I'm starting to see a nice future for this story…. Sorry that this chapter was so short, I have no excuses.**


	5. Chapter 5: Future plans

Chapter 5: Future Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the Teen Titans characters.**

**A.N.: Okay…I'm going to try to show more of Robin's side.**

**Enjoy!**

Robin was sitting on his bed and staring at the wall. He supposed he could have gone and asked Bat Man about Kid Pirate, but he'd rather not. Last time he saw the Bat they weren't on…good terms. What would he do then?

"Robin, may I come in?" He heard Starfire ask. He stood up and headed over to the door, then opened it. "What is it?" He asks, trying to keep aggravation from his tone, though he was quite frustrated. "Let us help you…let me help you." Starfire says quietly, her eyes full of sympathy as she took his hand in her own.

"There's nothing to help with." Robin says, and though it sounded harsh, it was the truth. "What about Kid Pirate?" She asks. "You were all right…I should have spoken with all of you about what I knew, but I didn't…it's hard to talk about Bat Man…. Now, though, Beast Boy has taken things into his own hands…so there's nothing more to talk about, we're just going to have to go to Gotham as well." Robin answers.

"You will be alright with that?" Starfire asks, questions about Robin running around in her head. _Why is it hard to speak about Bat Man? How does Kid Pirate have anything to do with Bat Man? Is Robin sure he will be alright visiting Bat Man again? _She continues wondering while staring at Robin.

"It's probably for the best, actually." Robin says after a moment, sounding content with his plan. "Good, I am happy for you." Starfire says, smiling. "Um, can I have my hands back then?" Robin asks, looking down. Starfire looked down too then, noticing only now that she was still holding his hand.

"M-my apologies…" She stammers, backing up and releasing his hand at the same time. "No, it's fine...though we should probably get Cyborg to make sure the new T-ship is ready." Robin says, looking down the hall which led to the front room. "I shall do that." Starfire says, turning to walk towards the front room. "Hey, Star…" Robin begins.

"Yes?" She asks, turning to look at him. "After this is over…will you want to maybe get something to eat?" Robin asks, scratching the back of his head. "I suppose I will want to eat after this is all over, or at least sometime later." Starfire says, seeming confused.

"I mean…maybe like a date?" Robin asks, shrugging. "O-oh…yes, that would be great." Starfire says, smiling, then after a moment she stepped forward, leaning closer to Robin before lightly kissing him. "Right…" Robin murmurs after she pulled away and began walking to the front room again, leaving him slightly dazed, as he wasn't expecting that.

Well, at least he had dinner with Star to look forward to after all this. It made having to go to Gotham so much easier somehow, and it certainly was nice to have someone who made life easier by your side, but it also reminded him to try and make her life better sometime too…maybe he'll take her to the mall sometime a week from now, buy her everything she wants, or he could take her somewhere to eat and order pizza and mustard…she would probably like that better anyways. Robin chuckled a bit now, something he rarely did…Starfire really brought out the best of him.

**I hope you all enjoyed the little bit of fluff I threw into this chapter. I also hope that Robin and Starfire seem like they're supposed to, because I figure if I'm going to have any slight romance or fluff in this then I want it to be like in the cartoon…truthfully they're probably my favorite couple in the cartoon…they're so cute together (plus Rob's my favorite super hero).**


	6. AN's

**I've re-decided that I will continue writing this, but I don't know when I'll update again...possibly January 2015. **

**Thanks so much "Guest".**


End file.
